Spanking
by direradiance
Summary: "Jay, it's really not that funny." Teenage Adam & Jay messing around after school, slash.


Title: Spanking

Rating: NC-17

Warnings Slash, sex between teenagers. Handjobs really but let's not get all technical :)

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened... *coughs*

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso

Summary: Playing around gets a little out of hand. Teen!Adam&Jay

Notes: Prompt #41 "Spanking" for 50_smutlets on lj. This is probably the tamest spanking story ever written, but I'm trying to not be so straightforward with these prompts.

And yes I did start and finish this today while being nervous about the PPV tonight. GO CHRISTIAN!

Also I've been sitting here for ten minutes trying to name this stupid thing but nothing is coming to me. I'm just going with the name of the prompt. Derp.

* * *

"Jay, it's really not that funny." Adam sighed, not looking at Jay who was sitting next to him on the couch laughing at him. He shook his head, looking away, irritated.

"Yes," Jay grinned at him, hitting him with the side of his knee, "Yes it is. You face-planted, and in front of everyone!"

Adam frowned, still not meeting Jay's eyes, "I tripped over your backpack sticking out from under your desk!" He thought back to a few house ago- they had been in third period together, Adam sitting behind Jay as usual when their teacher called him up to hand in a paper. Adam had gotten up, walked two steps and tripped over the strap of Jay's backpack and before he knew what hit him, he was on the floor. Jay was, of course, the first one to burst out laughing and he _still_ wouldn't shut up about it.

"What? It wasn't sticking out bigfoot, you just wear huge fucking clown shoes!" Jay started laughing again and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Jay, it's really not funny anymore." Adam said- he was starting to actually get upset now, which only made Jay want to annoy him further.

"Actually it is," Jay said, laughing still, "You're so lanky! I saw you tried to stop yourself by putting a hand on my desk but you hand was still on it when you face fit the floor!" He burst into another fit of laughter, making Adam grit his teeth.

"And you- ah!" Jay squeaked as Adam grabbed him around the waist, pulling him down into his lap. Jay's knees were on the floor, his torso over Adam's thighs and before he could react, Adam gave him a loud, hard smack on the ass.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, trying to get away, but Adam's hand on the his back held him in place. Another hard slap and it was Adam's turn to laugh, with Jay whining and squirming in his lap.

"Spanking me isn't going to make me forget that you fell during third period!" Jay smirked, laughing as Adam slapped him again. It stung, but they always hit each other and somehow it never got old. After the slap Adam kept his hand on Jay, smirking down at him.

"Maybe it won't but I can spank you until you shut up about it," Adam grinned, and Jay felt himself blush, his heart pounding. Adam's had kept his hand firmly on his ass after he had spanked him, and he was now painfully aware of the position he was in with his best friend that he'd had a crush on since the sixth grade. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Adam's hand on him, how his arms had wrapped around him and just bent him over his lap...

Adam spanked him again and Jay bit his lip, his face feeling hot, his crotch rubbing against Adam's leg, he was getting so hard...

"Adam," Jay blushed, mortified, "Stop. It's really not funny anymore." He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping with ever fiber of his being that Adam would actually listen to him.

Adam stopped with his hand in the air, and Jay held his breath.

"Actually it is." Adam grinned, bringing his hand down so fast that Jay couldn't help the pleasured whimper that escaped him, echoing in the small living room. They both paused, and Jay clenched his fists, embarrassed beyond words, digging his fingernails into his palms, hoping Adam didn't feel his erection against him on top of hearing him make that noise he just made.

He didn't say anything though, just gave a few more hard spanks, and Jay bit his lip, trying not to cry out with each one, until he felt something hard pressing against his stomach. He looked up at Adam, his face pink and his eyes half lidded, biting his lip when he realized that Adam looked the same.

Adam's hand came down one last time and Jay moaned, closing his eyes, before being pulled up into a sitting position in Adam's lap, their faces smashing together. It was messy, it was clumsy, it was nothing like how he imagined kissing Adam to be but it was perfect, and he moaned softly into Adam's mouth.

Adam's fingers clumsily unzipped his jeans, pushing them down a little lower on his waist and Jay whimpered as his hand's slid around his cock, stroking it slowly.

"Does it feel good?" Adam breathed, his breath warm against Jay's lips, their foreheads pressed together. Jay nodded, reaching a hand between them to do the same for Adam, biting his lip as he gently ran a hand over the smooth skin of his cock.

Jay kissed Adam softly as he blushed underneath him, whispering softly, "Adam you're so sexy..." Their lips met again for a soft kiss that turned into more messy, wet kisses as their breathing increased with the pace of their hands.

The feeling of Adam's hard, hot cock in his hand, touching him while being touched was overwhelming and Jay dug one hand into Adam's shoulder as he came, spilling over Adam's hand and onto his white t-shirt. He moaned, sucking on Adam's lower lip, his grip tightening around his cock and Adam came too, over the small bit of Jay's exposed stomach and onto his fingers before leaning back into the couch.

Jay breathed out, still in Adam's lap before laying over him, covering him with his warm body and wrapping his arms around his neck. Adam blushed again as he felt Jay's warm breath in his ear.

"I didn't know you were so kinky Adam." Jay grinned and Adam swatted him on the back of the head.

"Shut up Jay," Adam smiled, turning his head and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
